Many digital games require both skill and luck to play well. What does it mean for chance to dominate skill, or vice versa? The extremes of the skill and chance spectrum are relatively easy to identify. For example, a video game that simulates throwing dice is purely a game of chance. Conversely, a video chess game is purely a game of skill. Additional examples of games of skill include checkers, billiards, and bowling. By contrast, raffle and roulette are games of pure chance.
However, many games are comprised of a mix of skill and chance. For those cases, the term skill factor or dominant factor relates to an inquiry into the relative proportions of skill and chance. When chance is an integral part that influences the result, chance dominates the game. In other words, for skill to dominate, skill must control the final result and the final result must be within the players control to a certain degree. However, this determination is often subjective, and therefore reasonable minds may differ regarding whether a game outcome is dominated by skill or chance.